


Eternity

by Edited_Esquire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Masochist Grant Morrison, Mild Painplay, Morning Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Premature Ejaculation, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Grant, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edited_Esquire/pseuds/Edited_Esquire
Summary: Gerard is feeling possessive, and Grant is just laying there with their eyes closed. He'll have to fix this. He decides to do so by settling over Grant and setting his fangs over delicate skin.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Ayyyyy I finally tried writing somethin' again. Here ya go!

Grant is stirred awake by Gerard's insistent keening and nosing at their neck. Grant keeps their eyes closed, but they can't keep in the instinctive smile that graces their face when Gerard huffs against their ear and boldly nips at their earlobe. Grant sighs happily and moves their head slightly, lazily stretching out their neck in an offering.

Gerard lets out a bright noise and immediately melts closer into Grant. He chins up and clinically eyes Grant’s neck before promptly leaning in and latching onto Grant’s neck with his fangs. As he moans against Grant’s skin, Grant subtly stretches and manoeuvres their legs to gently bring Gerard’s crotch against their own. Grant’s eyes stay blissfully closed.

Blood quickly fills up Gerard’s mouth and soon he’s taking in lewd gulps. Small amounts of blood escape from the corners of his lips and Gerard makes a distressed noise as Grant softly begins to tug at his hair. A quiet prompt for Gerard to stop. Gerard playfully hesitates before pulling off and tenderly cleaning off any excess blood with his tongue.

Gerard hugs Grant close, ignoring the pins and needle feeling he gets on his left arm underneath Grant. He breathes heavily against Grant and basks in the taste of blood left in his mouth. He draws in a deep breath from Grant’s bare chest and frowns at the slightly unfamiliar smell left from Grant’s work. He knows Grant meets many people during his business, but Gerard is still new-okay, he’s been a vampire for over a hundred years, but  _ still _ \- to the pangs of possessiveness that comes with being a vampire turned by his lover. He hisses lowly and Grant jolts a little in surprise.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Grant asks, not fully expecting an answer from Gerard at all. And for a few moments, Gerard  _ doesn’t  _ answer. Grant groans and moves off of Gerard’s deadened arm. They pull Gerard up a bit more and press a kiss to Gerard’s cold forehead.

Gerard cheekily grinds against Grant’s crotch and receives and surprisingly loud gasp in response. 

Grant presses their mouth closed and struggles to shackle down their grin.

Gerard uses a hand to push himself up and he hovers slightly over Grant. He breathes out an annoyed huff when he realizes Grant’s eyes are still closed. He gives Grant a quick peck on the cheek before further moving himself and Grant into a position he wants. Gerard ends up practically on top of Grant. Then, Grant forgoes comfortability and pulls Gerard’s slightly raised torso down to hold him. Gerard rolls his eyes and forces down a hand between their bodies, spitting on his palm and shamelessly reaching towards Grant’s undeniably hard cock. He has to hold his own hip up off of Grant but he’s too happy about Grant’s latched arms to properly move off.

Grant tries to stop him so they can move, but Gerard whines out an almost desperate “No!” that makes Grant melt. His relaxing makes Gerard grin smugly before he brazenly slips his hand into Grant’s crazy expensive briefs and over Grant’s cock. He feels a pleasing shiver roll over himself when he feels Grant grasp him just that little bit harder.

Gerard presses his hand over Grant's cock harder as he does his best to whisper against Grant’s right ear. In the strange half-hug position they’re in, the best he can get is the area just beneath Grant’s ear.

“It’s been a while since you’ve said that you were mine,” Gerard says lightly. It feels like a hum to Grant.

Grant finally opens their eyes and raises their eyebrows, not that Gerard can even see the action.

“Do I need to,  _ love _ ?” Grant asks teasingly.

In return, Gerard frowns and harshly tugs at Grant’s cock. Whatever spit that was on Gerard’s hand didn’t make it hurt much less than if it was without. Grant quickly shuts down the small bud of shame they feel when their balls deliciously tighten at the sting. Gerard becomes overwhelmingly gentle and Grant swallows down a tired whine.

Grant can feel Gerard smile into their skin though, and if Grant was more alert, they’d sense Gerard’s mischievous thoughts.

Just when Grant relaxes fully again and closes their eyes, Gerard opens his mouth and gently rests the tips of his fangs near the small already-healing puncture holes he made before. Grant sighs and pets Gerard’s hair, quietly giving Gerard permission to bite if he wanted to.

Only, Gerard doesn’t bite. He giggles breathlessly before arching the fingers he has on Grant’s cock and pressing his nails mock-tenderly into it.

Grant moans and their own fingers tighten around Gerard and his hair. Their body slightly curls and they jolt against Gerard, a second wave of pleasurable pain washes over them as Gerard presses his fangs into their skin once again. This time, it's messier and Grant can feel their blood glaze their skin. Grant's nose picks up the smell of their own blood and it makes them unconsciously buck upwards.

Gerard presses his fangs and his nails in  _ harder.  _

Grant chokes out a gasp and cums in a surprising burst. Gerard furrows his brows slightly as he feels around the mess in Grant's briefs. He sits up beside Grant, giving a quick lick up Grant's bloody throat, and gleefully takes in Grant's embarrassed face.

Grant's face is surprisingly red as Gerard looks down on them with a viciously sweet grin. Gerard's hand moves a bit up and smears Grant's cum around Grant's cock head and down around the limb base.

Grant moans painfully as their orgasm finishes and a new over-sensitive type of pain spikes through them from their crotch. They shy away from Gerard’s touch and shamefully try to move their head to the side in an attempt to hide their face. 

Gerard hums for real now and finally pulls his hand out of Grant's briefs. He does, however, wipe off the excess cum on the outside of Grant's underwear (He applies more pressure than necessary and it makes Grant twitch underneath him.)

Gerard settles back down against Grant and tenderly sighs. He lightly traces his fingertips down the other side of Grant's bare torso and quietly delights in Grant's almost silent whining and shuddering. Gerard laughs before he actually stops. Grant moves onto their side, facing Gerard. Gerard kisses them with a giggle and Grant finds themself giggling along with him.

“Later, can I-” Gerard reaches down behind Grant’s back and stroked down the indent of Grant’s lower back and ass, “-?”

Grant smiles widely and softly kisses Gerard’s nose.

  
“Of course, I am  _ yours,  _ after all,”


End file.
